Thomas and the Treasure
Thomas and the Treasure is the twenty-sixth episode of the tenth season. Plot The Admiral is coming to open the Sodor Maritime Museum and Thomas is chosen to take him to the opening ceremony. Whilst Thomas is waiting at Brendam Docks with Annie and Clarabel for his important passenger, Salty tells the engines about the lost pirate treasure of Sodor, which has not yet been found. However, according to his story, there are three clues to find the treasure: "The Eagle of the Mountains," "The Clouds Not in the Sky" and "The Skull and Crossbones," where the treasure is said to be located. Thomas is very confident in finding the clues, but James and Emily scoff the pirate treasure story as one of Salty's tall tales. Soon, the Admiral has arrived and Thomas collects him. However, instead of going straight to the opening ceremony of the Maritime Museum, Thomas takes a different track to find the lost pirate treasure; although, he is quite confused about the clues. Further down the track and despite passing a sceptic Emily, Thomas finds the side of a cliff shaped as an eagle - it is "The Eagle of the Mountain." Thomas sees the Eagle's beak pointing down another track, which will lead to the second clue. Then, James meets Thomas, who tells him about searching for the second clue; like Emily, James is very sceptic. Taking the other track further inland, Thomas finds "The Clouds Not in the Sky" - they were a reflection of clouds on the lake. Now, Thomas has one more clue to find the treasure. But, all of Thomas' treasure hunting has made him neglect his very important job - taking the Admiral to the new Maritime Museum and Thomas gets caught out by the Fat Controller who arrives aboard Harold. The Fat Controller scolds Thomas for being unreliable and now, Harold (who is just as sceptical as Emily and James about the pirate treasure) has to take the Admiral. Despite his foolishness, Thomas is still convinced that there is pirate treasure on Sodor. Carrying on his journey, Thomas realises that he is on a section of railway line that he has not tread wheel before. Nevertheless, he follows it into a tunnel and it leads him back to the coast where the new Sodor Maritime Museum has just been opened by the Admiral. Then, Thomas realises that the lost pirate treasure must be close by. Once again, James and Emily try to knock some sense into Thomas' smokebox but, Thomas had followed all of the clues - and the Admiral, who is also very keen in locating the lost pirate treasure, finds "the Skull and Crossbones" close by. Using a shovel, the Admiral finds a wooden chest and inside it, is the pirate treasure, which will be the prize exhibit inside the Maritime Museum. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that finding the pirate treasure has made the opening ceremony all worth while. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Salty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Admiral * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Lighthouse Keeper (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Black Loch * Sodor Maritime Museum * Pirate's Cove * Neptune Refreshments * The Eagle of the Mountains Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Tuba is used. * This is the very last episode written by Marc Seal. Goofs * Henry has Gordon's whistle sound at the beginning. * When Thomas stops to pick up the Admiral, the puffing sound continues after he stops. * When the Fat Controller is scolding Thomas, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * James' eyes are wonky when he said, "Everyone knows it's just a silly old story." Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Books - Thomas and the Treasure and other stories, Thomas and the Pirate's Treasure and Thomas and the Treasure Sounds book In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Thomas and the Treasure-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes